Beacon: a Faunus' story
by I'm My Own OC
Summary: A story i decided to write in the middle of the first season of RWBY. will try to upload to elsewhere due to future chapters going to be having content that FF disapproves of. PM me for alternate post location will mostly follow RWBY storyline, but will be filling in gaps that were left between episodezs, but primarily focus around OCs and their time at Beacon


**Chapter 1**

**Hello fellow RWBY fans! Everyone enjoy the first season? I wish they didn't end it the way they did, but oh well. I still thought it was a great first season.**

**I decided to write this a while back, but decided to wait for the first season to be over before I did because I didn't want to get too far ahead of the main plot and have to come back and fix it to tie in properly with RWBY canon.**

**Anyway, this will be the only chapter that will be in first person because I can't think of how to write it otherwise. **

**Anyway, please review if you enjoy it. I really appreciate it.**

"Adam quit laying around and get you lazy Faunus ass in gear! We need to be up early tomorrow!" I yelled at my brother. Well, half-brother. Or… half-ish brother?

Maybe I should explain. Name's Ryan. Ryan Rahkiin-Ozstriker. Why is my name hyphenated? Well long story short, my parents were killed a few years back, and the only family I really had left was my best friend Adam and his family, who happened to be wolf Faunus, the Rahkiin family.

"Okay fine, don't get your tail in a twist." Adam complained.

Oh yeah. I'm a Faunus too. Fox Faunus to be exact. But I prefer to keep that a secret.

"Besides, you seem more focused on figuring out how to hide your tail and ears than packing. Hypocrite."

"I'm already packed." I pointed at my two suitcases near our bedroom door so I could just grab them on the way out for the airship to Beacon Academy. "I just need to do this before I go to the Dust shop down the street to get some more crystals."

"What about the ones your mother left you?" He asked.

"For the last time I'm never using those crystals. They're…"

"I know mate. I'm sorry." Adam apologized as he started packing and I finally finished the seal to hide my tail and ears.

"It's okay. I'm heading out now. You need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, a new half-brother." He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny asshole." I commented. Before I could open the door of our bedroom though, we heard a loud crash from outside that sounded like glass shattering. "What the hell was that?"

"Sounded like one of the shops windows broke." Adam said as he opened the window and looked outside, me looking out right behind him. "Guess you're not going to the Dust shop are you?"

"Doesn't look like it." I groaned before noticing a girl standing outside of the shop with what looked to be a scythe and wearing a red cape. "Hey, is that Ruby?" I asked Adam.

"I think so. Should we help her?" he asked before we saw Ruby take out three men in black suits that attacked her.

"I think she can handle herself. C'mon. You need to finish packing." I said, pulling Adam by his ears.

"OW OW OW OW! LET GO DAMN IT!" Adam howled as I pulled.

"What is going on in here?" Adam's sister Emily yelled as she opened the door to see me pulling Adam by his ears away from the window. With a smirk, she said, "If you two're 'having fun', I should've been invited." She then winked at us, making me smirk, knowing she was trying to flirt with me, and made Adam freak out while I went back to packing a few last things.

"Emily that's disgusting! We're your brothers!"

"No, _you _are my little brother. Ryan here is just a cute fox Faunus boy we took in." She corrected as she walked over to me, wrapping her arms loosely around my neck and giving me a weird look. "Hey, where're you ears and tail?"

"I sealed them. I don't want to go through the same thing my parents did." Oh yeah. My parents died because they supported the White Fang. Well… before when they were more peaceful anyway. 5 years ago when the leadership changed, my parents greatly disapproved of the changes the new leader was making, and… apparently he called them traitors and had them killed. Shortly after that, I moved in with my now half-ish family. "I know dad's gonna say something but-"

"Don't worry about him. I'll tell him you don't feel comfortable." Emily said sweetly, reassuring me.

"Thanks." I said back softly, making Adam feign gagging and causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. I'll try to visit when we don't have class." Emily added.

Oh yeah, Emily's also going to Beacon, but this'll be her second year with her team.

"Well, I need to go finish packing and it looks like you do too. See you two in the morning." She said as she left the room.

"Good night Emily." I said before closing up my suitcases for the last time as Adam continued to pack. I then laid down on my bed, put my head phones in and started listening to some music from Cassidy Willmias before falling to sleep within about 10 minutes, anxious to start school at Beacon and be one step closer to becoming a Huntsman, just like mom and dad.

**And that's chapter 1. So what'd you think?  
I would like to note that I will be adding lemons in later chapters, but my work is more... building up romance to the lemon, so it might be a while before I get to that point.  
Also, I would like to note that once I reach a certain point, I will stop updating this story until after season 2 of RWBY finishes so I don't write something and then find out that it needs to be changed.  
Besides, its not like anyone like Burnie or Monty from Rooster Teeth are gonna see this and think '**_**hmm, this is interesting. Maybe he'll let us use it.'**_ **As much as I would love for that to happen, I know its most likely not going to.**

**Lastly, I've had this idea in my head for a while, but since Ruby was listening to Casey Williams in the first episode, I thought maybe I would add her in as a musical artist, but make a slight change to her name for the sake of the story, so Cassidy Willmias seemed appropriate.  
… that and it was the only thing I could think of :p**

**Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, and I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can**

**ImMyOwnOC**

**11/12/13**


End file.
